tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Basement Dwellings
Summary Not all characters in the Shattered Glass universe are born rotten or good. Case in point for the SG-versions of Spike and Buster. As a drunk Buster nods off to sleep, he dreams of an all-too-familiar night of terror living under their tyrannical father. As their dad threatens to dish out a world of hurt, an 11-year-old Spike tries desperately to shelter his eight-year-old brother from their father's hand. It comes at a time where the "dark" and "light" universe versions of the Witwicky brothers almost mirror one another. Before a gulf of stealing, hookers, blow and depravity separated the four. Oh, and Chip decides to imprison Buster for eight years because he shoved him down a flight of stairs during his junior high years. Flashback: 1990 It's around 11:30 p.m. Sparkplug is in his muscle t-shirt downstairs, yelling at the TV as Hulk Hogan just hasn't been giving the beatdown to the Iron Shiek that Sparkplug wants. "C'mon...you guys are dancin' around like a bunch of girls! Start fighting!" Upstairs, Spike and Buster are feverishly trying to clean up Buster's accident. Spike looks over in concern at his near-hysterical brother. "Shh..shh..it's gonna be fine - we..we just gotta hurry." Buster's younger self glances anxiously at the door while his brother pulls the sheets off his bed and tries to clean up with towels. Spike Witwicky shoots Buster a bigger grin, hoping to get his brother to stop crying. "Hyeah...EVERYONE wets the bed. I did when I was your age..probably more than you." He grins, hoping to elicit a small laugh from Buster. "Hyeah...I betcha dad still does!" Buster Witwicky says, "I wouldn't say that too loud!" Spike Witwicky creeps into the bathroom to get some soap and water. He jumps as he hears "Kill that stupid arab!" from downstairs. He creeps back in, shushing Buster. "All right...all right..." he starts scrubbing. Looking over at Buster, he frowns. "You know...we gotta start making money..and saving money." He nods to Buster. "I'm gonna adopt you - an' we're gonna move away from here - to somewhere where we'll be safe." Buster Witwicky glances again at the door. "Can you do that?" Spike Witwicky nods, saying quietly. "I hope so." He shakes his head. "You know...when I grow up...I'm gonna be the best dad ever. I ain't never gonna yell at my kids." He looks downstairs. "I'm never gonna so much as take a sip of beer - I'm not gonna be a drunk loser like him." Buster Witwicky nods. "Yeah," he parrots. "Me, either." He creeps to the door, glancing down towards the sound of their dad's angry voice shouting at the TV. Sparkplug spills some beer on his Cheetos, mustard and beer-stained white muscle t-shirt and looks upstairs. He looks around, grabbing a broken antenna switch. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU WORTHLESS SUM' BITCHES LIGHT'S OUT!" Spike Witwicky 's eyes widen and looks at his brother in sheer terror. "Oh shit!" He quickly gets the bucket runs it back to the bathroom, dumping the contents down the sink. Buster Witwicky's large blue eyes widen to near-saucer size. "Shit!" he gasps, and switches off the light, running towards his stripped, still-wet bed. Spike Witwicky tries to block Buster's bedroom, but he is picked up and moved into his father's room. The door slams and a sicking series of *thwacks* emit. "How" *thwac* "Many" *thwack* "times do I have to tell you to not cover for him!" *thwack!* "You two are gangin' up on me?!" Buster Witwicky dives into his wet bed and hides under the blanket, cringing as his brother gets beaten soundly. Spike Witwicky slowly walks back into the room. His eyes are reddened as he tries to keep the tears in. He sniffs and climbs up to the bed, laying on his stomach. He lets out a few light whimpers, trying to mask the pain for his brother. Spike Witwicky relents and lets out a pained groan. Buster Witwicky whispers "You OK?" Buster Witwicky remains cowering under his blanket, fearful of even looking out. Spike Witwicky nods and sniffs. "It's all right..." Buster Witwicky whispers "I'm sorry!" "You ain't got nothin' to be sorry 'bout," Spike Witwicky sniffles. *BAM* The door swings open and Sparkplug flicks the light on, pulling over the covers, to a cowering Buster. He clinches his hambone-like fist and baps lil' Buster in the face. "You tryin' to be a baby? Wettin' the bed?!" Sparkplug roars. Spike Witwicky looks down in horror. "Dad, no! He didn't mean it!" Buster Witwicky's head rocks back as blood flies from his nose. Buster Witwicky bursts into tears again, blood, snot and tears running freely from his face. Sparkplug uses his grubby mit and balls Buster's ear up and begins to twist it. To the point of almost bleeding. As Buster screams out, Sparkplug's eyes widen in delight. "Yeah! You're gonna clean this up yourself, you got it you worthless lil' shit!" With that, he continues to twist, the pain so intense, it would rile even the most drunk person from their slumber. 2010 Buster Witwicky wakes up on his couch, screaming in remembered pain. And with that...the place is somewhat bathed in light. All the lights are on! And after about 30 minutes of exploring, Buster will notice the cable is on as well. And if he goes outside, he'll notice the eviction notices are removed. Buster Witwicky jumps at the sound of the TV blaring, and squints at the light glowing in the living room. Chip Chase folds his arms and leans outside the door, waiting for Buster to come out. Buster Witwicky stumbles up off the couch, looking around the living room, blinking at the light. The single bulb isn't that bright, but Buster's been holed up in his dark house for days, emerging only to buy beer and bad food when the ramen he's been cooking in the sink over broken-furniture-fire runs out. Chip rolls his eyes, "Aw, for Pete's sake." With that, he opens the door with his own key now. He faintly limps into the kitchen, spotting Buster. "Ah, Buster! So glad you made it out from your capture!" Buster Witwicky spins around unsteadily. Chip Chase tilts his head. "Ah, don't worry...your rent is now paid, your gas and electric paid for as well. And well...I *did* have to downgrade to basic cable, since I don't expect you'll be watching too much TV in the near future." Chip's mirrored glasses hide his oddly composed eyes as he takes a swig of raw organic milk he just purchased from a health food store. Buster Witwicky says, "What... what are you doing here?" Chip Chase tilts his head, "Oh, I think it'd be best to show you instead." With that, he pivots around and does a swing kick - so quickly it barely has time to register. >> Chip Chase misses Buster Witwicky with Slam. << Buster Witwicky is a lot more cagey since he's last encounter with Chip, and has spent his life fighting tougher opponents even when Buster is drunk. He stumbles back, bouncing off the fridge, and then launching himself at Chip in response, leading with a huge fist inherited from his father. >> Buster Witwicky misses Chip Chase with Punch. << Chip Chase quickly gets to one knee to block Buster's punch. He slides under Buster, reemerging behind him and tries to thrust his head into the wall. >> Chip Chase misses Buster Witwicky with Smash. << Buster Witwicky stumbles back as his punch is blocked, twisting away from Chip before he can be beaten into the wall. Chip Chase 's remains composed, relying on literally years of personal training. He opens his palms, exposing his razor sharp freakish fingernails, waiting for Buster to strike. Buster Witwicky's bleary eyes open at the sight of the razornails. Chip Chase slowly approaches his target. "Almost ten years I've been waiting for this. Our last meeting was just for taking my book. This...this is for the stairs...and for humiliating me!" Buster Witwicky says, "Dude! It was years ago! Get a life!" Buster Witwicky waits for Chip to get closer, and then tries to fling the freezer door open to nail Chip in the face. >> Buster Witwicky strikes Chip Chase with Bash. << *smac!* Chip Chase's mirrored glasses fly off his face, finally exposing Chip's eyes. He shakes off the blow, favoring the bridge of his nose. But not showing any major sign of pain, he skips over to Buster and tries a combo of moves courtesy of a professional trainer. >> Chip Chase critically strikes Buster Witwicky with Smash! << Buster Witwicky is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Buster Witwicky is pummelled backward and quickly overcome, blacking out at Chip's hands. Chip Chase quickly gets his glasses back on and effortlessly carries Buster down a flight of stairs. The basement is like a mix of the basement in 'Silence of the Lambs' or 'Saw' only less comfy. The basement is just a concrete slab with a single army green steel post in the middle of everything. Chip grabs some shackles and shackles Buster's legs and gets a pair of handcuffs and cuffs Buster's hand to the immobile post. To ensure Buster doesn't injure his arms, he devised some protective padding, meaning if Buster pulls, it won't dig into his skin, it will merely tighten. And for the nearly two hours that Buster is out, The basement becomes a bustling area of activity. When Buster awakens, he'll see a few people breaking concrete for a new bathroom, cases of Ensure, Pediolyte, and bottled water around as well as some far more menacing supplies, such as adult diapers and plastic pants. As Buster comes to, he sees Chip yelling outside with a sound monitor. "HOW ABOUT NOW?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Buster Witwicky groggily awakens, looking around in confusion. "What... what's going on?" Chip Chase tilts his head and Buster and crouches down. "Why...you're home, friend." Buster Witwicky is used to waking up hung over with no idea who he got places, but this is a bit much. Chip Chase looks around and breathes through his nose. "See.." Buster Witwicky glowers. "Friend? Fuck you." Chip Chase breathes through his nose and says calmly. "See...about ten years ago...you freed me of an eight-year buden. See, I had a rare muscular degenerative disease that robbed me of the use of my legs. But you - made it so I could walk again, when you shoved me down the stairs with that prank." He tilts his head. "But it was still cruel...and your punishment - just like I was confined for eight years...you, Buster, will be confined..." he points to the floor. "To this very area...for the same amount of time." GAME: Buster Witwicky FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Buster Witwicky blinks in increasing confusion. "What?" he repeats dumbly. Chip Chase stands up and gestures for three people to come over. One looks decidedly of Hispanic origin, one looks decidedly of African origin and one looks decidedly of Middle Eastern origin. "Meet your new caretakers...Manuel, Desmond and Refat." The three give Buster a somber expression void of intimidation. "These three...are here with their families on work visas. Their only goal, to care for you. If they have no work...they go back to their homeland." He nods to Manual. "Manual...his family lives in a border town utterly ravaged by drug gangs. Refat...he informed British troops of a roadside bomb in Afghanistan...now, warlords have a price on his head. And Desmond...his family barely escaped from death squads in the Republic of Congo. So...you know they will take their job seriously." Chip Chase shows Buster an audio sensor. Chip Chase says, "These people will tell you when to eat, they'll tell you when to go to the bathroom..." He points to a rather large bucket. "Well...until we get one built down here, you'll have to use THAT, but I assure you, it'll be soon. And the landlord absolutely loved how you took the initiative on installing a brand new bathroom downstairs...to the point of where I KNOW he will not be bothering us."" Buster Witwicky says, "What are you talking about?" Chip Chase rolls his eyes. His mirrored glasses are now on again. He crouches down to look at Buster. "You will be chained here until your eight year sentence is up, Buster." He shows Buster the audio sensor. "If you so much as yell outside when no one is here, we'll know...and ..." He shows Buster a roll of duct tape. "As a result, your mouth gets sealed!" Chip points to the adult diapers. "You so much as TOUCH one of the guards - and no bathroom breaks for a full two days!" He gulps, relishing this moment that he seems to have plotted since he was sent to the emergency room more than a decade ago. "As I was confined to a chair...so you will be confined to this post." Chip Chase slowly backs away from Buster in case Buster tries to strike him and begins doing pushups. Buster Witwicky says, "That's... that's bullshit!" Buster Witwicky seems too stunned to react. Chip Chase gets up and sets a tripod up to where Buster is being chained. He powers on the digital recorder that will eventually beam the video feed of a shackled Buster to Chip Chase's living quarters. He looks at the tripod and crouches down near Buster. He whispers "This...will make any porn channel I have utterly obsolete." Buster Witwicky says, "You sick bastard! You can't do this!" A few more of Chip's work team comes down, carring a toilet, some blue prints and construction tools. Upstairs, some sanding can be heard as someone is trying to make the basement door lock from the outside. Buster Witwicky struggles with his bonds. Chip Chase says calmly "Contine to struggle, and I'll have the guards remove an item of clothing." He looks at the camera, then at Buster, "Which...will obviously suit me fine later on. It seems like since you attacked me, humiliation is the only thing that can elicit a rise for me." Buster Witwicky blanches in disgust. Sadly for Buster, the post is right in the middle of everything. And with leg harnesses, no aid is in sight. GAME: Buster Witwicky FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Buster Witwicky calls out, "HELP! HEEELP!" Chip Chase 's eyes widen with glee. He walks over to Buster and shows his hand, revealing his oddly freaky nails. "You think I need a manicure?" With that, he slaps Buster across the face, HARD. A bit of skin and blood cleanly hits the floor. Buster Witwicky screams as his face is slashed. Buster Witwicky sputters with impotent rage. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" Chip Chase says calmly "One more outburst, and your shirt is removed...then your jeans. Trust me...keep going!" Buster Witwicky makes a face. "You sicko. Wait 'til Spike comes back. He'll kill you if I don't first!" Buster Witwicky unwisely mentions the possibility of Spike's return Chip Chase frowns and starts to blubber slightly. "Spike?! Why did you listen to him! You..you HAD a choice! Everyone has a choice! And you chose to be a bully!" With an actor's gift, Chip starts to cry on command. "You chose to be a big, big bully!" Chip Chase starts to rub some tears from his face, regaining composure. Buster Witwicky pulls back in alarm Buster Witwicky says, "You're a crazy person!" Buster Witwicky lowers his voice, finally having the sense to get scared. Chip Chase says, "Everyone has a choice...and you chose to be a bully. And now...you have to deal with the consequence." With that, he snaps his fingers, signaling everyone it's time to go. Before he does, he makes sure the camera is pointed right at Buster for some evening entertainment later on. Buster Witwicky falls silent, watching his captors gather to leave. Chip Chase tilts his head, studying Buster and says "Don't worry, one of the three caretakers will eventually have to have a vacation. I'll fill in." Buster Witwicky says, "Don't do my any favors!" Chip Chase climbs the stairs, showing a bit more of a limp than usual. Buster Witwicky sits up, trying to maintain what passes for his dignity as blood runs down his face, slowly starting to clot and congeal. Desmond towers over Buster. He has some duct tape. But he waits to see if Buster's going to yell. Desmond looks down at Buster. "I am sorry..." Buster Witwicky looks up at Desmond. "Oh, screw off. I ain't yellin'. And you have a choice, too. Fucktard." Desmond says quietly "I have three children and a wife. And from what I've read of your file...I cannot justify endangering them for you." Buster Witwicky mimics whiningly, 'I have three children and a wife.' Chip calls out "Construction on the bathroom starts tomorrow - 7:30 a.m. sharp!" With that, waits for Desmond to leave, leaving Buster in a well-lit basement with only the slight hum of the camera to keep him company. With that, Chip slowly gets into his SUV and drives off to home, thinking about how many cans of Ensure a day will keep Buster from starving. That will be his daily allowance. He makes a mental note to buy the most flavorless Ensure or Pediolyte out there for Buster – no solid foods for the remainder of his sentence Chip decides.